In the Maximoff basement
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Trois mutants que rien ne rassemblaient pourtant, ils sont là, dans ce sous-sol.


Hello guys!

Petit one shot qui met en scène trois de mes personnages favoris des X-Men. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Mais comprenez que Evan Peters est incroyablement mignon et que maintenant que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à X-Men mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de rester fixer sur lui. Ce qui n'est, autant être honnête, n'est pas très pratique pour écrire. Enfin voilà ce que ça donne. Amusez vous bien^^!

* * *

In the Maximoff basement

Les humains, enfin les non-mutants, n'étaient pas un exemple de tolérance. Bon n'allez pas croire non plus que les mutants étaient des modèles de vertue, de gentillesse ou d'amour, loin de là. Il en existait des compléments butés prêt à détruire le monde pour la cause mutante. Sans doute à cause de cette infime minorité dont le pouvoir montait à la tête, que les humains se méfiaient encore d'eux. À chaque nouvelle attaque cette peur de la différence creusait un peu plus le fossé entre eux. Mais en réalité avec ou sans pouvoir un fous restait un fous. Il suffisait de voir Bolivar Trask ou Apocalypse, pour ne citer qu'eux en temps que grands ennemis les plus récents des X-Men. Les deux camps avaient le chic pour s'effrayer mutuellement.

Mais décidément les humains avaient un mal pas croyable à accepter les différences. Même de leur semblables ! Alors qu'étrangement aucun mutant n'en discriminait un autre. Que ce soit pour leur pouvoir, leur origine ou toute autre diversité. En plus ils montraient l'exemple. Les deux mutants les plus en vogue, quasiment des symboles, étaient en couples. Officieusement. Personne n'était au courant en dehors du Manoir Xavier. Seuls les mutants qui s'y trouvaient le savait. Les plus âgés, les X-Men surtout. Cela n'avait été au début que Charles perdant le contrôle de sa télépathie et Erik à deux doigts de réduire le Manoir en miettes. Lui se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait découvert ce qui liait le Professeur et le manipulateur de métal. À regret, certes, mais il était aussi fier de les savoir si bien s'entendre. Il était le seul à avoir surpris une discussion qui confirmait qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était une journée de cours en apparence des plus banals. Au détour d'un couloir alors que Charles se dirigeait vers sa salle habituelle. Magneto riait doucement, penché au dessus du fauteuil du paraplégique chauve, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le professeur levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Erik lui vola un baisé juste avant que le professeur X ne recule son fauteuil pas si énervé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, éructa à moitié Charles.

-C'est vrai que c'est totalement en accord avec ce que tu disais hier soir Liebchen, sarcasma tendrement Erik.

Charles grommela en faisant demi-tour. Il risquait d'être en retard. Puisqu'il était la pièce centrale de ses cours.

-Je t'emmerde !bouda le télépathe de dos sans se retourner.

Magneto ne se départissent pas de son sourire. Il tendit son bras, paume ouverte vers le fauteuil.

-Eriiiik !hurla Charles alors qu'il se faisait tracter sans son consentement.

De nouveau côte à côte, le paralysé battait des bras sur son siège, complètement impuissant face au pouvoir de son plus qu'ami. De nouveau le brun se plia pour être à la hauteur de Charles. Yeux dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui avait-il glissé.

Et cet échange lui avait fait prendre conscience de bien des choses. Il avait eut le courage de se déclarer, d'assumer ses sentiments. Après les cours il était allé voir Kurt et Warren(miraculeusement vivant malgré la tonne de gravât sous la quelle la chute en avion l'avait enseveli, il semblait en falloir plus pour tuer ''Archangel''). Pour leur dire, même si balbutier tout en faisant un million de gestes à la seconde aurait été plus juste dans son cas, que tout deux ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Tout autant, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

Cela ne fut pas simple de leur faire comprendre. Celui que l'on nommait Nightcrawler était encore moins doué que lui en contact humain, tout comme Warren, en fait, dont l'envie d'insulter et de tabasser tout ce qui bougeait n'aidaient pas la sociabilité. Ils étaient si beaux. Tellement parfaits. Chacun à leur manière. Pour le petit diablotin bleu leur première rencontre avait suffit à le rendre accroc. Ce qui était du blondinet ailé, ce fut uniquement lors de son retour bien vivant et plus décidé que jamais à sauver des gens qu'il s'était rendu compte de son dévouement quand à observer des heures durant ces étranges tatouages sur son visage. Il avait mit un moment à capter, comme souvent, ce n'était pas facile pour lui-même d'être déjà mutant de base alors homosexuel, c'était le pompon. Pour les années 80. Il en avait fini par espérer que dans le future le monde changerait d'avis, sur toute les différences. Un jour peut être. Il gardait espoir.

-Peter, il y a des amis pour toi, l'appela sa mère depuis l'entrée au dessus, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il fila au prêt de sa mère. À la porte se trouvait Kurt et Warren. Le fils d'Azazel, un grand sourire sur son visage innocent pourtant plein de cicatrices, le salua de la main. Sa queue sagement derrière lui. C'est vrai que c'était le week-end. Qu'ils avaient leur rituel. Lui venait tôt le matin, eux dans le courant de l'après-midi. Pour qu'ils ne restent au prêt de sa mère que ses amis un peu bizarre de l'école de surdoué.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu te sois fait des amis, Peter, sourit sa mère avant de se tourner vers les deux X-Men. C'est rare vous savez, que les gens ne soient pas là pour lui demander des comptes.

Warren s'avança, faisant penser au pire à Quicksilver. Le pseudo-ange n'était réputé pour sa patience ou son tact. Loin de là.

-Votre fils est un héro Madame Maximoff, dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

L'argenté se serait bien jeté dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Entendre ces mots, de lui. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer l'explosion de joie que cela lui faisait ressentir. Il remarqua que le blond avait fait reprendre leur forme originelle à ses ailes et que en faisant abstraction de son look punk il ressemblait réellement à un ange. Sa mère resta bouche bée devant cette apparition que tout humain qualifierait de divine. Peu de personne le complimentait. Warren faisait vraiment des efforts. C'était incroyablement gentil de sa part. Comme quoi, il tenait à lui. Il se contenta d'un grand sourire. Pour moment. Il remercierait Archangel dignement plus tard.

-Entrez, ne restez pas là, les invita Madame Maximoff des étoiles plein les yeux.

Les garçons offrirent leur plus beau sourire à sa mère avant de mettre un pied dans la propriété des Maximoff. Warren se contenta d'une tape virile sur son épaule, lui se tenait à ce qu'il lui avait demandé, aucuns gestes devant sa mère pouvant les trahir. Ils s'étaient accordés à garder le secret jusqu'à ce que lui soit prêt. L'Elf bleu en fit complètement abstraction pour venir se blottir contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Peter !s'écria-t-il en encerclant sa taille. J'ai eu beau tanner Warren, il n'a pas voulu arriver plus tôt !

Peter fermât les yeux, prenant le temps d'humer l'odeur si particulière d'acier, de souffre et de fourrure qui s'entremêlaient dans les cheveux brun méchés de bleu. Nightcrawler était d'une timidité attendrissante mais quand on devenait assez proche de lui, il finissait par se révéler terriblement tactile, grand friand de câlin. Cela allait de paire avec sa fourrure naissante semblait-il. Sa queue caressa voluptueusement sa colonne vertébrale. Ce simple effleurement le détendit doucement, un frisson le parcourant. Kurt se rendit compte lui-même de sa transgression. Lâchant prestement le fils de Magnéto et se téléportant aux côtés de l'ange. Madame Maximoff en avait vu d'autre. Avoir un fils à la rapidité hors norme lui donnait une tolérance innée à tout type de pouvoir. Elle acceptait joyeusement les visites de ses coéquipiers.

-Temps que j'y suis, continua-t-elle. Vous resterez bien pour le dîner ?

Le diablotin bleu pépilla à cette proposition.

-Kurt, on nous attend sans doute au Manoir, lâcha Warren en soupirant. Tu sais comment es Xavier.

Le Neyaphem joignit ses mains à trois doigts, son chapelet tintant au mouvement. Oh. Il se préparait à sortir son arme secrète, celle à qui personne ne pouvait résister. Les pupy eyes. Il était vrai que, étant tout deux internes de l'école du Professeur X, ils devaient assister aux longs repas du week-end, ceux durant les quels Erik et Charles se disputaient avant que le manipulateur de métal ne parte furax pour finalement être de retour pour les cours le lundi matin. Le calme d'un dîner avec seulement sa mère, cela pouvait changer les idées.

-S'il te plaît mein Engel, geignit Kurt. Et puis le strudel de Madame Maximoff est une vrai tuerie, c'est toi qui me le dis tout le temps !

Il acheva sa tirade par un de ses petits sons qui avaient le don de rendre fous le blond. Ses surnoms en allemand avaient ce pouvoir de toucher son monde. Malgré le ton abrupte de la langue quand c'était lui cela sonnait aussi voluptueux qu'un bruissement de soie.

-Très bien, grommela l'ange punk en croisant les bras. Mais c'est toi qui assume si Xavier nous sort un de ses sermons.

L'Elf acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Je vous laisse vous amuser alors, conclu sa mère en prenant la direction de la cuisine sans que son sourire ne s'estompe. Soyez sage !

Lui de contenta de passer à vitesse humaine derrière eux, poser ses mains sur leur nuque et ils furent en bas à l'abris des regards ou de tout soupçon.

-J'aurais pu… voulu protester Nightcrawler qui n'aimait pas trop que son précieux Peter les tribales un peu partout.

L'argenté ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus s'indigner. Il se jeta sur lui, plaquant possessivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut brusque et d'une précipitation assumée. Warren grogna à côté sans pour autant oser les séparer. Peter fit danser sensuellement sa langue sur sa vis-à-vis alors que l'Elf ondulait des hanches contre lui, le désir enflammant ses veines. Son sang lui monta à la tête et lui procurant un de ces tournis bien venus qu'il appréciait tant. Kurt mouvait timidement ses mains à trois doigts, dont l'apparence ne laissant en rien présager l'agilité, de ses pectoraux quasi inexistant au haut des ses cuisses menues. Tous deux décélèrent leur lèvres, se laissant mutuellement respirer. Les magnifiques yeux mordorés du diablotin bleu étaient envaillit par ses pupilles les rendent presque entièrement noirs. À peine se fut-il éloigné que le blond prit son visage en coupe alors qu'il scrutait ses traits.

Il se plaqua contre lui faisant s'entre choquer leurs incisives lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec avidité. D'eux trois Archangel était le plus impulsif, un fait dû à sa captivé dans cette arène de combat où Kurt l'a blessé, il n'avait jamais réussi à être subtil malgré ses efforts. Mais ensemble ils le rendaient meilleur, leur affection le changeait, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, de leur amour. Interrompant ses pensées l'Elf déposa ses lèvres au creux de sa nuque le faisant frissonner. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau allant de paire avec celui de Warren qui déviait sur sa joue puis descendait se lover dans son cou. Il laissa basculer sa tête sur l'épaule derrière lui. Sentant entre son postérieur ce même désir qui l'animait et qui grandissait en Warren.

Les mains de celui-ci passèrent sous son t-shirt, les remontant pour aller trouver des tétons. Il ne pu se retenir de soupirer à l'oreille de son blond. Kurt se mit à mordiller minutieusement l'autre côté. Ses mains sagement dans son dos. Leur attention lui plurent mais cette indéniable lenteur le frustra à un point qu'il n'avait jamais atteint. Il se dégagea de leur étreinte en usant de sa rapidité et fit de même avec ses vêtements, l'encombrant, l'empêchant d'arriver à ses fins. À peine eut-il fini qu'Archangel soupirait.

-Tu triche Peter, se plaignit-il sans pour autant darder sur lui un de ses regards de reproche.

Le fait qu'il soit nu devait aider à apaiser son ire. Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de venir s'agenouiller en un éclair devant lui.

-Peter, précipite pas les choses !le gronda-t-il.

Comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait lui procurer. Quicksilver leva son visage vers le blond ailé muni de sa bouille la plus mignonne usant de ses mains pour défaire adroitement sa braguette et sa ceinture cloutée. L'ange se mit à balbutier son nom, Kurt se téléporta à leur côté et l'idée de le prendre lui aussi en bouche lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il ne le fit pas. Comme à son habitude le diable bleu préféra se poser sur le canapé, mettant une main dans son pantalon tout en observant ce qui se jouait devant lui. Peter savait que c'était flatteur, de sa part en tout cas. Il se concentra sur sa tâche, bouger sa langue sur ce membre chaud, grossissant dans sa bouche, se gonflant de désir sous son traitement.

La tête bouclé de l'ange renversé, dévoilant sa gorge, psalmodiant son nom. Il adorait l'entendre le répéter. L'étroitesse de son boxer lui était témoins. Son jean slim ayant atterri sur ses Doc Martens, il pu laisser libres court à son envie d'effleurer ses cuisses afin de finalement les poses sur ses fesses, les malaxant de ses doigts dextres. Archangel enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés. Il ne les tirait pas. Tout comme Kurt, Warren savait parfaitement qu'il détestait que l'on ne le laisse pas agir comme il l'entendait. Tel l'esprit libre qu'il était. Ses lèvres se mouvaient tendrement sur cette colonne de chair, sa langue ondulant dessous et en traçant son bout. En un bruit mouillé d'une indécence rare, il retira sa bouche.

Il l'eut ce regard noir tant redouté. Le voir le fit pouffer, un sourire d'une espièglerie enfantine apparu sur son visage pâle. Il fut sur le canapé son ventre sur les genoux de Kurt. Exposant sans remord son corps sculpté par des années de courses, le galbe de son fessier ressortant pour le plaisir des yeux emplit d'envie. Le diablotin ne se gêna pas pour retracer ses courbes. Archangel les rejoignit après avoir définitivement enlevé son jean, l'une de ses ailes caressant sa peau avant de le retourner sur le dos. Kurt se mit à le toucher en même temps qu'il se prodiguait ce traitement ses yeux toujours aussi sombre, pleins de luxure. Il les laissa faire, leur mains et ces plumes parcourant son corps, intenses et ardent sur sa peau. Ils recommençaient à être trop lent à son goût.

-Peter, l'avertit Warren à peine eut-il esquisser un mouvement pour tenter de changer la donne. Tu es le premier à dire qu'il faut le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Quicksilver grommela et pesta contre lui-même, des larmes de rages et de frustration lui brouillant la vue alors qu'il se tortillait sous les attouchements.

-J'ai envie, hoqueta-t-il mi suppliant mi gémissant, non, je veux vous sentir tous les deux, maintenant.

Il lui adressa son expression la plus pitoyablement craquante, celle avec les pupy eyes et les lévres tremblotantes. Personne ne pouvait y résister à celle là. Même les policiers se pliaient en quatre pour lui. Archangel n'était évidemment pas si faible. Sauf aujourd'hui. Il semblait ne plus vouloir attendre lui aussi. Le blond se résigna. Se contentant néanmoins de lui présenter trois doigts. Ce fut volontiers qu'il les accueillit, les recouvrant minutieusement de sa salive. Il frétillait d'impatience. L'ange et le diablotin bleu se concertèrent du regard.

Cela présageait le meilleur quant à la suite. Warren jugea qu'il avait humidifié ses doigts. Ses ailes le soulevèrent d'une certaine façon qui exposait son fondement d'une manière provocatrice . Kurt avait arrêté de le toucher. C'était bien plus frustrant qu'en apparence, l'appréhension de l'acte future servait de torture mieux que tout quand c'était à son égard. Un baisé chaste précéda l'index assuré qui écarta précautionneusement son entrée quémandeuse. Les phalanges d'un combattant avaient une particularité étourdissante, leur détermination. Il se cambra entre ses plumes d'un blanc neigeux, leur contact vaporeux contrastant avec le calleux des mains de l'ange. Ses hanches se murent d'elles-mêmes dans une demande muette. Le majeur s'insinua, Kurt enfonçait un croc acéré dans la partie la plus charnue de sa lèvres inférieure, lui faisait pousser un petit cri à moitié étouffé.

Serpentant à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, le préparent en douceur, répondant leur tiédeur en lui. Il refusa de se laisser emporter par ce tourbillon de sensation qui aurait dû lui couper les sens. Il voulait tout sentir. Un troisième doigts le fit se crisper, allant attraper un biceps rassurant à sa portée, serrant jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges et se recroquevillant contre l'être ailé. Derrière eux Kurt récitait une prière en allemand tout en égrainant son chapelet. Le tout ponctué de quelques gémissements qui rendaient la chose bien trop excitante pour être qualifiée de réelle prière.

-Ça vas ?s'inquiéta Warren en stoppant son activité. Si…

-Tais-toi et continue !s'écria Peter frappant son épaule bougeant dans tous les sens comme pour s'enfuir.

L'ange bagarreur enleva ses doigts. Rendant Quicksilver furieux. Il l'abandonnait. Il ne voulait plus de lui. Il… Il… Il… Il ne savait plus quoi penser maintenant. C'était vraiment de l'anti-jeu à ce point là. Sauf que Kurt se leva. Ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Les orbes azures en face de lui brillait d'espièglerie. Le fait qu'elle soit ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Décrypter les gens, même ses proches, n'était pas son fort. Les mains bleu entourèrent sa taille. Son souffle chaud tout contre sa nuque. Lui arrêta de respirer. Warren lui embrassa le front très calmement. Contre sa raie exposée. Le diablotin était dévêtu, tout comme lui. Sentir sa peau aux multiples scarifications le lui indiqua. Tout autant que ce membre qui plaça son gland légèrement humide sur son entre.

Il ne pouvait voir les yeux de Kurt. Mais il se doutait que leur expression jumelait ceux de l'ange en face de lui. Les ailes reprirent leur place dans le dos de Warren. Il dû se tenir à ses épaules. Les mains du diablotin vinrent titiller ses tétons les faisant picoter. Geignant et se tortillant, ses deux amants pouffèrent. Ils étaient totalement au courant pour son problème de frustration. En même temps quant on était aussi rapide que lui depuis l'enfance, ce n'était pas compliqué de le désarçonner. Ce fut alors qu'il ne croyait plus la délivrance capable de venir à lui que Kurt poussa ses hanches, rentrant entre ses chairs. Le remplissant de sa passion. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que toute sa longueur le pénétrait, un bruit de gorge lui échappa sous cette sensation délicieuse d'intrusion. Kurt n'attendit pas, se retirant entièrement avant de revenir d'un coup puissant.

Un cris de plaintif lui échappa, Warren s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres. Il semblait avoir conscience d'une chose qui lui échappait. Les mouvements amples se faisant plus calculés, plus cadencés touchant sa prostate presque religieusement. Les affres de la passion le cueillir, lui faisant tourner la tête, le prenant tout entier. Archangel lui embrassa gorge, mordant ensuite toute la surface à sa portée. Il prit leur deux érection entre ses doigts. Cela l'électrisa et il ses hanches ondulèrent en rythme avec eux. L'extase les réunissant, formant un tout. Kurt grognait doucement. Tandis que son souffle se mêlait à celui de Warren, front contre front. Leur voix s'entrecroisant, emplissant le sous-sol confortable tel un concert de son et de luxure. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrit. Collant ses cheveux à son front et ses tempes. N'étant que gémissements et cris. Demandant plus toujours plus de contact, se fichant de l'image indécemment provocatrice qui surgissait peu à peu. La jouissance se présentait en vague de débauche enivrante, jusqu'à son apogée.

Le membre d'Archangel s'agita en premier. Venant dans sa propre main l'être ailé les lâcha. Tout se figea soudainement. Sauf Warren qui s'agenouilla, prêt à lui rendre la pareil. Il le prit en bouche, pas pour longtemps. Mais l'intention était là. Une telle attitude de sa part, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Pas moyen de résister. Son être se tendit rudement au deuxième aller-retour de cette bouche pourtant peu expérimenté. Sa gorge humide accueillant sa semence comme personne. Kurt sourit dans cou, ressentant ses chairs secouées. Lui pu le sentir se rependre dans son intimité. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, quittant de lui-même la virilité su diablotin pour les bras puissants de l'ange. Kurt retomba sur le canapé. Lui zigzagua jusqu'à son lit, s'y effondrant alors qu'il entendait Warren prendre place sur ce même canapé.

Aucuns d'eux n'entendit la mère de Peter se figer de stupeur tombant sur eux, subissant la force de leur orgasme. Étant complètement étourdis. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses mains venant couvrir sa bouche réprimant un cri pourtant muet. Elle ne su pas le comportement à avoir. Mais elle comprit sans mal que ces jeunes hommes n'étaient pas des amis de son fils. Qu'ils venaient se cacher chez eux. Dans son sous-sol. Elle avait juste voulu les prévenir que le souper était prêt. Pour tomber sur quoi ? Son petit chéri se faisant sodomiser et sucer simultanément par ses collègues des X-Men. Il y avait de quoi appeler les policiers, la presses, la justice pour faire fermer l'institut de ce Charles Xavier. Mais Peter faisant enfin quelque chose de ses dons, il rencontrait des gens. Dans un sens c'était bon pour lui. L'inactivité pouvant détruire un homme. Hors de question de tout gâcher maintenant. Son amour pour lui la dissuada. Silencieuse, elle le vit se relever de son lit en haletant. Un grand sourire illuminant son visage pur comme celui d'un chérubin. Une expression qu'il semblait garder pour ces deux mutants. Bien que loin le fait qu'il frissonna ne lui échappa pas. Tout comme ce filet blanchâtre le long de sa cuisse. Le blond ailé se leva pour lui voler un baisé, l'autre lui tendant un mouchoir avant de poser sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

-Tu crois que le repas est prêt ?l'interrogea Peter.

Celui entièrement bleu rigola un coup, tout en le dévorant de ses yeux dorés.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère Fiskus, gloussa-t-il. Vas lui demander.

Peter leur tourna le dos. Se préparant à filer.

-Oublie pas de t'habiller Pety, lui rappelant le blond.

Peter gloussa doucement avant de partir comme une flèche vers ses vêtements. Un rapide baisé pour chacun. Il allait venir vers elle. Mais cavaler jusqu'à la cuisine la ferait repérer. Il fallait se décider et vite.

-Madame Maximoff, s'enthousiasma Kurt des étoiles plein les yeux. Votre goulasch est trop délicieux !

Sa mère sourit à son cher diablotin alors que Warren se montrant moins expressif lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur. Elle semblait tout même bien plus hésitante qu'à leur arrivée. Lorsqu'il était monté, rhabiller à la vitesse de l'éclair, ayant remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux argentés, elle était dans la cuisine. Des traces de larmes sur les joues, se soutenant à l'évier. Il n'avait pas comprit au début. Mais en allant chercher Kurt et Warren avec elle, voyant qu'elle était gênée, il était certain qu'il y avait un problème. Peut-être lui parlerait-il avant de retourner au Manoir. Il se devait de savoir. Le dîner se fit dans un grand calme, asphyxiant. Tellement de pression. S'il s'écoutait, il serait aller prendre sa musique pour ne pas avoir à la subir. Sauf que cela n'aurait rien changé. Il fallait parler.

-Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, Kurt, c'est bien ça ?fit sa mère d'une voix anxieuse.

-On passe au strudel ?s'enquit Warren tout content.

Comme toujours, le dessert fut le meilleur. Le goulasch c'était cool, ok, mais le strudel de sa mère, ça c'était le pied. Avec de la chantilly maison c'était le paradis. Comme les câlins à trois. Aussi doux. Bien que la chaleur humaine soit ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Ils en repreprirent autant que sa mère en avait fait, la couvrant de laurier et de fleur pour la croustillance de sa pâte feuilletée. Le sucre faillit lui faire oublier l'embarras de sa mère. En fait, ce fut le cas. Il était juste bien attablé avec ceux qu'il aimait. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

Hésitez surtout pas à me dire si c'est cool que ça l'a était pour moi et aussi si vous voulez d'autres fics sur X-Men(même si c'est sûr que je vais pas attendre de review pour un autre one shot).

Bye^^

Your dear Archangel


End file.
